


Serenade

by situationnormal



Series: Delicate [3]
Category: K-pop, Shinhwa
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/situationnormal/pseuds/situationnormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric asks Hyesung to sing to him until he falls asleep</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serenade

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a dialogue-only fic, and I went back in and added a few tags/descriptions so it's a little less confusing. Somehow it went from being moderately fluffy and cheesy to maximum fluff and a little darker. (You can check my profile for the masterpost on my LJ, if you want to read the bare bones version.) The last dialogue section is taken from an episode of Beatles Code, which partially inspired the entire story.

“Will you sing to me until I fall asleep?”

“Are you crazy?"

“Crazy for you.”

“Ya.” Leave it to the loach to make some cheesy comment at the wrong timing. Still, Hyesung's heart fluttered a little. It was weaker to that kind of thing than he would ever admit.

“Come on, I’m tired from filming, but I can’t fall asleep. And you have a heavenly voice. You should at least help me out this one time.” Eric's voice was whiny, but he sounded so exhausted. Filming his most recent drama was taking a lot out of him.

“Fine. But I’m only doing this because you need to sleep. We don’t need you getting sick right now.” When he sounded so cute and childish, it was hard not to give in to him.

“We?"

“Shinhwa.”

“Hmm…” If it was possible to hear a frown over the phone, Hyesung was sure he would be able to hear Eric's. 

“OK, I. I don’t want you getting sick.” Damn that fluttering heart of his.

“Aw. You’re cute.”

“Do you want me to sing or don’t you?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Pleaaaase?”

 

* * *

  
  
“Are you sleepy yet?” Hyesung asked, listening to Eric's even breathing on the other side of the call.

“Mmm. But Hyesung-ie?”

“Yeah?” He was starting to get sleepy, himself. 

“Will you promise me something?”

“What is it now?” Hyesung complained, but he knew he'd give in to whatever it was that Eric asked of him.

“Don’t sing to anyone else like this. OK? Promise?”

“What are you talking about?” But why was he asking for such random favors?

“Don’t sing to anyone else over the phone like this. Not even Jinnie.”

“Are you seriously still jealous of Choongjae?” One night a year or two before, Eric had drunkenly asked Hyesung not to spend so much time with Junjin alone, because it made his heart hurt. It had been ridiculous, but Hyesung had never seen him jealous before. It was cute, seeing him like that. Especially since Hyesung had been convinced that Eric cared far less about him than he cared about Eric--no matter how cute and affectionate Eric could be at times. After he'd explained how different his feelings for Junjin were, compared to his feelings for Eric, he had seemed to understand and had been treating the two of them normally ever since. 

“I’m not jealous of him. I’m just saying don’t sing to anyone. Not even him.”

“Why all of a sudden?”

“Can’t you just promise me?”

“All right, you weirdo.” Of course he'd promise him. Who else was he going to embarrass himself like this for, anyway? 

“Not even if we break up.”

“Eric…” Hyesung and Eric broke up every other week over something stupid, but it usually only lasted a few minutes, or, at most, a few days. Hyesung tried not to think of the possibility of them breaking up for good. Most of the time, it felt like the promise of talking to Eric at the end of the day was the only thing holding him together. Eric, on the other hand, brought it up occasionally. Not callously, like he was waiting for an opportunity, but cautiously, as if it were something he was trying to steel himself against. The last time, Hyesung had lowered his own pride and asked Eric not to talk about it anymore, because there was no reason they shouldn't stay together for a long time. Eric had promised him that Shinhwa would last forever, so why couldn't he promise the same about their relationship?

“Please? Promise me. Even if we break up you won’t sing to anyone else like this.”

“Are you trying to get rid of me now?” Hyesung tried to be flippant, but his voice wavered anyway. 

“Don’t be stupid.”

“And now  _I’m_  the one being stupid.”

“…”

“OK. I promise. Whether we’re together or not, I won’t sing to anyone else like this.” It was easier to go along with it. Eric was probably just being an idiot, as per usual.

“Even if you get married?”

"Now I'm marrying someone?"

"You might one day."

"Who do you think I'm going to marry?" Hyesung was starting to get pissed off. This was his least favorite form of this conversation. Eric always said that they might end up breaking up one day so Hyesung could get married and have kids. Once, Hyesung had asked if he was sure he wasn't thinking about wanting that for himself, but Eric had looked so sad he had immediately regretted it and changed the subject. Even when he was being a jerk, Hyesung couldn't stand to see him upset.

"Hyesung..."

“Even if I get married, then. Are you sure you’re not planning on breaking up with me?” Hyesung's voice wavered again. He really hated how insecure it made him, every time.

“I’m going to hold onto you as long as I can. If anyone decides we should break up, it’s going to be you.”

“Are you ready to sleep?” There was a lump forming in Hyesung's throat, so he had no choice but to change the subject. Leave it to Eric to hurt and comfort him in the space of a couple of sentences.

“One more song.”

“You’re really difficult tonight." There was a lot about Eric that was hard to put up with. He was so annoying and stubborn. Although, Hyesung had to admit, he shared those traits. Probably why they argued so much.

“But I love you." Eric's voice was so warm, Hyesung  had to take a moment before he spoke again to fight back some tears. How was it possible to love someone so much? He cleared his throat before he spoke again.

“What should I sing?” 

 

* * *

  
  
“Since you’re a singer, you probably serenade your lover.” It seemed like every time Shinhwa made an appearance on a TV show lately, the conversation ended up on the topic of marriage and dating--subjects that made Hyesung vaguely uncomfortable every time. He was always half-worried and half-curious about what Eric would say about it.

“Serenading is tiring. I might do it once or twice, but that’s it.” It was best to be as vague as possible. He didn't have the luxury of being as open as Junjin or Minwoo. Or even Dongwan.

“I think Hyesung would serenade over the phone.” Eric turned toward him slightly, trying to look innocent.

“I do that for you.” There was no use playing coy all the time.


End file.
